ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star
Star (promotionally called Star vs. the Forces of Evil: The Movie) is a 2018 animated fantasy action/adventure comedy film produced by Walt Disney Pictures and Walt Disney Animation Studios, directed by Daron Nefcy (the creator of the show itself) and co-directed by Joss Whedon. It's based on the 2015 animated TV series of the same name. It was released on June 22, 2018. Plot At the Diaz Household, Star Butterfly (Eden Sher) and Marco Diaz (Adam McArthur) talk about how they defeat Ludo (Alan Tudyk) and his army of monsters along with his bald eagle and giant spider minions. Marco tells Star that everytime they defeat Ludo and his men, they will become heroes. Star agrees, but just as her and Marco were getting ready for school tomorrow, she will decide that someday she uses a new spell to defeat Ludo and his minions. At Echo Creek High School, Star and Marco meet up with their classmates to work on a new invention to turn animals into statues. Star meets up with her boyfriend Oskar Greason (Jon Heder), who tells her that they can get married in the school wedding night in the next five weeks, which she accepts. Jackie Lynn Thomas (Grey Griffin) tells Star that her roommate Marina Smith (Emma Roberts) is at home while texting to her to meet up with Marco at 5:00. Star and Marco leave the school at noon by 3:00. Star calls her best friend from Mewni, Pony Head (Jenny Slate) that she could help her and Marco save the world from Ludo, which Pony Head accepts. At Ludo's castle, Ludo tells his minions that Star doesn't cast spells with her wand, although he has his own wand. He joins forces with his bald eagle and giant spider minions to enter a dimensional portal to an unknown dimension to take over the world by using dimensional scissors to find a weapon that Ludo uses. Meanwhile, Star is working on a new spell that would defeat Ludo and his minions, much to Marco's surprise. She calls the new spell "Mighty Red Dragon Entrance" and puts it on her wand. Marco thinks it's a good spell to put it on her wand, and Star thanks him. Pony Head appears in Star's bedroom and tells her and Marco that they are ready to save the world, which they agree. Star, Marco and Pony Head leave the room to enter a dimensional portal using Star's dimensional scissors to save the world. Back at Echo Creek High School, Jackie and her classmates try to look for Star and Marco, but Janna (Abby Elliott) tells her that they are gone to save the world with Pony Head, much to Jackie's surprise. Brittney Wong (Minae Noji) appears in the high school and informs the classmates that Star's not in there to get butt-kicked, even though she already had gone with Marco and Pony Head to another dimension. Jackie angrily scolds her that Star is not messing with her, Marco and Pony Head in another dimension, much to Brittney's shock. After Brittney leaves sadly, Janna thanks Jackie for scolding Brittney. Oskar tells Jackie that Star will return for their school wedding night, which she accepts and tells him to wait for Star to return. Jackie and her classmates wait for Star, Marco and Pony Head when they were done saving the world. At a dark dimension, Star tells Marco and Pony Head that her greatest frenemy Dark Moonlight (Benedict Cumberbatch) used to live in Mewni, but now lives in a dark place called "Darktown". Marco and Pony Head think it would be a scary place to live, but Star panics, apologizing to him and Pony Head that she was kidding. They decide to search for Moonlight, but Marco sees a dark shadow, which it appears to be one of Moonlight's men. Star doesn't think it's one of Moonlight's men, but Pony Head tells her it is, because one of them works for Moonlight. They arrive in Darktown, where Moonlight lives there. As soon as Star follows Marco and Pony Head inside the dungeon, they check it out when they see a lot of things darker. They are stopped by Moonlight, whom they had found her. Star asks Moonlight where he lives there, and he answers yes because they used to be friends in Mewni, in which Pony Head is forever her best friend, along with Marco. Star tells Moonlight that he is not her friend anymore, because Marco and Pony Head are best friends of her, which made Moonlight angry. Moonlight attacks Star while Marco and Pony Head stop him. He attempts to use his magic powers to blow away Star, but is bitten by Pony Head. Marco and Pony Head save Star, and they are chased by Moonlight's minions. Star, Marco and Pony Head run to another portal, shocked and relieved, realizing what Moonlight did to them. Back at Ludo's castle, Ludo and his minions go into a portal to search for a weapon to take over Earth, besides his wand (which he founds it with a piece of Star's wand). He searches for a type of weapon, but ends up falling into some weapons. He finds the perfect weapon called the "Earthtaker" (a magical blue fire sword). His minions found his new weapon nice to take over Earth, and Ludo thanks them. Meanwhile, Star, Marco and Pony Head are in a misty forest where animal creatures live to strive themselves with hope and justice. Star thinks the place is wonderful and amazing, but Marco wants to go back home, but is attacked by Pony Head, telling him that they were going there after when they ask the animal creatures by using a spell that Star created. They ask the animal creatures that Star will test the "Mighty Red Dragon Entrance" spell on them. Star summons the Mighty Red Dragon (Joss Whedon), telling the animal creatures that he's not going to hurt them. Marco and Pony Head tell Star that she did a great job summoning the dragon with her wand, and Star thanks them. They leave with the dragon, and they fly back to Earth where they belong, safe and sound. Back on Earth, Star, Marco, Pony Head and the dragon are confronted by Ludo and his minions. Star asks Ludo where did he get the "Earthtaker", and he replies that he found it in the weapon section in a portal. He brings in Moonlight and his dark minions, much to Star's shock, and she knows that he's her greatest frenemy from Mewni. As Ludo tries to attack Star, Marco and Pony Head, he, his minions, Moonlight and his dark minions are stopped by Star's classmates (including Jackie and others) at the school. Jackie asks Star where did she get the dragon, and she replies that she created it with her wand. Star, Marco and Pony Head battle Ludo and his minions, along with the dragon, who breathes fire at Moonlight and his dark minions. After the battle is over, Star tells Ludo and his minions that their days are over. Star sends Ludo and his minions back into his castle in a portal, while she tells Moonlight and his minions that she never wants to see them again. Star uses "Mystic Room Suck Transform" on Moonlight and his minions, transforming it into a black hole, which pulls Moonlight and his minions into it. Star returns the dragon to her wand. Oskar appears and tells Star that was amazing, and Star thanks him. Marco, Pony Head and Star's classmates cheered for Star. Marina appears and tells Marco and Jackie that Star is the best fighter in the universe for defeating Ludo, and leaves to go home. Marco and Jackie kiss while Star tells Oskar she's ready for their wedding night, and they left. Star, Marco and Pony Head go home because it's almost midnight. The next day, Star and Oskar get ready for their wedding night. At their wedding night, Miss Skullnick (Dee Dee Rescher) becomes the priest for the wedding night. Star and Oskar kiss during the wedding, while Marco and Pony Head were happy that Star will be Oskar's girlfriend. Star accepts, because Oskar will be her boyfriend after the wedding was over. In the mid-credits scene, King River Butterfly (Alan Tudyk) and Queen Moon Butterfly (Grey Griffin) were glad that Star saved the day, along with Marco and Pony Head. Rafael Diaz (Artt Butler) and Angie Diaz (Nia Vardalos) were impressed that Marco is a good boy for helping Star and Pony Head saving the day. King Pony Head (Maurice LaMarche) was glad that Pony Head did an amazing job helping Star and Marco save the world. Glossaryck (Keith David), Hekapoo (Zosia Marmet), Rhombulus (Kevin Michael Richardson) and Omnitraxus Prime (Carl Weathers) were all proud that Star, Marco and Pony Head save the world from Ludo and his minions, and Ludo, back in the castle with his minions, decides to get more revenge on Star, Marco and Pony Head. In the post-credits scene, Star, Marco and Pony Head go to bed. Marco tells Star that she did lovely being Oskar's girlfriend, which Star thanks him and kisses him on his cheek before going to sleep. Cast * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Jenny Slate as Flying Princess Pony Head (aka Pony Head) * Alan Tudyk as Ludo and King Butterfly * Benedict Cumberbatch as Dark Moonlight, Star's greatest frenemy from Mewni. * Emma Roberts as Marina Smith, Marco and Jackie's roommate. * Joss Whedon as the Mighty Red Dragon, a dragon casted by Star's wand. (Whedon also co-directed the film) * Grey Griffin as Jackie Lynn Thomas, Queen Butterfly and others * Abby Elliott as Janna * Fred Tatasciore as Buff Frog * Michael C. Hall as Toffee * Keith David as Glossaryck * Zosia Marmet as Hekapoo * Kevin Michael Richardson as Rhombulus * Carl Weathers as Omnitraxus Prime * Matt Chapman as Alfonzo * Nate Torrence as Ferguson * Jon Heder as Oskar Greason * Minae Noji as Brittney Wong * Dee Dee Rescher as Miss Skullnick * Artt Butler as Rafael Diaz * Nia Vardalos as Angie Diaz * Maurice LaMarche as King Pony Head and others *Jerry Trainor as Roy the Goblin and others *Rider Strong as Tom Lucior *Dana Davis as Kelly Trivia * Joss Whedon's directional debut in animation. He also directed The Avengers and Avengers: Age of Ultron. * The running time for this film is 117 minutes. Reception The film received positive reviews from fans and critics. Many fans said that Joss Whedon did a wonderful job co-directing the film and voicing as a new character in the film. They give it 8 out of 10 stars. Music The film features a song titled "Night Skies" performed by American singer Adam Young of Owl City. Taylor Swift's Bad Blood is featured in the theatrical trailer. Transcript * Star/Transcript * Star/Trailer Transcripts Logo Variations * The current Walt Disney Pictures logo is in black, and the castle is replaced with the Mewni castle, with a rainbow forming in place of the curved line. The rainbow then burns. The regular variation is used during the end credits. Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Animated Films Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Films based on TV Shows